deadfrontier2fandomcom-20200222-history
Mission guides
Missions Provided For September 21st 2018 Update: 15/09/2018 - We have completely changed the format of the missions page one final time. The change from yesterday unfortunately made the use of CTRL-F to find missions very difficult and this isnt something we wanted to stick with.This new layout will allow easy access to outpost missions and the ability to use CTRL - F at the click of one button. Bonus missions are still sorted by area, outpost missions are not.The guide on how to add missions will be updated shortly. Please use the new template which provides location. (for editors) New Format: * The first 3 tabs are missions where the quest giver is found in each of the outposts. All outpost missions are found in their own tabs. * The bonus missions tab is sorted by where the quest giver can be located and NOT where you do the quest. * The collapsed tabs remain in the bonus missions tab, use the Show/Collapse All button to have easy access to missions with CTRL + F! * This page uses the American floor system meaning the 1st floor is the same as the "Ground" floor.We will try to add in brackets how many times to climb the stairs for extra clarification, but this is not always present. CTRL + F is the easiest way to navigate missions, if you simply want to search by name like before, expand all the mission area tabs, we are working on a way to allow you to CTRL + F without having to do this. Read this guide before submitting a mission, if required details aren't provided and missions aren't properly formatted, your edit may be rolled back. See How to add missions for more details. Missions reset daily and along with them, these guides will be removed.These missions and walkthroughs are submitted by community members and may not always be correct.If you would like to confirm a mission, feel free to edit the status of the mission on this page or request it be confirmed in the talk discussion at the bottom of the page.Use "Confirmed" or "Unknown". Check the date of this page before trying to look for missions, a bot user is supposed to wipe it daily at the reset time but this may not always occur. If you cannot find a mission, make sure to check the comments of the page and see if any other community members may have posted about it, Editors are usually very busy and may not always have the time to add missions right away! Note: NPC's can spawn in the main room and 2 doors deep inside outpost buildings, be sure to check all these rooms to collect all possible missions. ''Hey guys, AlexanderPwn here, this is a message to anyone who edits the mission guides page; please do not use "credit" any longer. For reasons that I won't get into, I can no longer allow player's to credit themselves on this page. I apologize, but the end goal remains the same, spreading information and helping others. Thank you :) ''Show/Collapse All Dallbow Police Department Missions Haverbrook Memorial Hospital Missions Greywood Star Hotel Missions Bonus Missions Special Thanks to: Nnightelf Acetonium Frisbee For their consistent contributions to editing the page. Today's Guides were provided by H.A.V.E.N Total Quests: 59 hidden due to lack of information.